zoombinisfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoombinis Mountain Rescue
Zoombinis Mountain Rescue is the second Zoombini game. It introduces a race called the Boolies, who the Zoombinis must save. Plot Opening The opening begins with a Zoombini named Binky picking strawberries with his friends. All of a sudden a huge rainstorm starts, frightening the Zoombinis badly so they all run into a shelter except for Binky. The shelter is inside of a mountain. Suddenly the door locks shut. They are unable to escape, no matter how hard Binky pushes. And there are mysterious creatures in there.... Binky sees he can not do this alone, so he rushes back to Zoombiniville to get help. After some discussion, the Zoombinis send out a rescue party of 16. Zoombiniville The player must gather up a group of 16 Zoombinis to help rescue their trapped comrades in the caves. To choose a Zoombini, there are 2 options. Features can individually be selected to build the Zoombinis, or the player can click the numbers 1 or 16 and those Zoombinis will be randomly chosen. Each Zoombini must be unique to one another. Leg 1: Water World Turtle Hurdle This is the first part of the game. It is much the same as the Lion's Lair. Zoombinis must be placed on the turtles' shells in the correct order shown on the log. If a Zoombini is placed on the wrong turtle, the turtle will shake the Zoombini moving it to the correct turtle, and a support holding the pier will be knocked down. When all the supports holding up the pier are gone, the pier will collapse and the Zoombinis cannot continue the journey. Once all the Zoombinis are placed on the turtles, the mother turtle will retract into her shell and the Zoombinis continue to the Pipes of Paloo. Pipes of Paloo This is the second part of the game. It is much the same as the Stone Rise. Zoombinis must match up traits for the water to flow into the pipes. In the Not So Easy level, the pipes are straight. In the Oh So Hard level, the pipes are in a tree shape. In the Very Hard level, the pipes are in branches. Once all the Zoombinis are placed matching all the traits, the valve is turned and the Zoombinis ride inside the pipes. Unmatched Zoombinis will be left behind and the valve can only be turned once. Aqua Cube This is the third part of the game and the last to have 16 Zoombinis in a group. When the Zoombinis rode inside the pipes, they became stuck inside a cube. They must be freed by pulling 3 levers. If a Fleen is picked up, it will chase the Zoombinis collected back to Zoombiniville. In the Oh So Hard and Very Hard levels, a warp button is featured so more than one level can be pulled, but this can only be done once. The cube is straight in the Not So Easy and Oh So Hard levels and complex in the Very Hard level. In the Very Hard level, there are 4 levers. Rescue Site 1 The Zoombinis arrive here to rescue their trapped friends inside the caves. For the remaining part of the game, the Zoombini group has now been reduced to 8 Zoombinis. The player has an option of going left or right. Leg 2: Caves - Right Bubble Bumpers The first part of the Cave level on the right is much the same as BubbleWonder Abyss. Zoombinis need to cross the marsh inside bubbles. Some directions can only be used once. When a Zoombini gets stuck inside a magnet, another Zoombinis has to free it by passing a star on the grid. Greenpools will suck Zoombinis and return them to the cave entrance if crossed. If Zoombinis collide into each other, they will be lost and return to the cave entrance. Magic Mirrors In the second part of the Cave level on the right, Fleens block Zoombinis' way. This level is a combination of the Fleens and the Mirror Machine. A mirror is broken with a cannonball to reveal if it is the real Fleen or not. Indicators show similar features to the real Fleen. When the real Fleen inside a mirror is shown, it will run away revealing the passageway for Zoombinis to enter. When there are no cannonballs left, Zoombinis must be in place losing members of the group. The last Zoombini will run away back to the entrance once 7 have been used. Zoombinis emerge from the caves to a snowy village at the second rest site. Leg 2: Caves - Left Beetle Bug Alley The first part of the Cave level on the left is all about matching. The scarab beetles need to be placed in their homes that are the same colour as they are in order for the Zoombinis to leave the Cave. Each level has different patterns to move the beetles to and fro from different home colours. When they are all in their correct homes, 4 Zoombinis pass at a time. This is done twice. Chez Norf In the second part on the left leg, the Zoombinis need to feed the furry creatures called Norfs food they order. This is similar to the Pizza Pass. The player has to listen to what each Norf wants for lunch. Charts are given for the player to tally the orders. If given the wrong food, the Norfs will throw the trays down. When all the Norfs have been given the meals they have ordered, all the Zoombinis will go to their snowy village to rest. Rescue Site 2 The Zoombinis encounter the strange and mysterious creatures the Boolies after leading them out of the caves. But one Boolie tells them that a storm swept through their town and that the mayor, the Grand Boolie Boolie, has disappeared leaving the Boolies in chaos. After hearing the story the Zoombinis agree to send the Boolies back to their home, Booliewood, bringing the Grand Boolie Boolie back. Leg 3: Snowy Mountains Snowboard Gulch This level is similar to the Allergic Cliffs and Stone Cold Caves, but has a chart of each snow path a Zoombini with a particular trait travels. In the Oh So Hard and Very Hard levels, the chart is draped and is not revealed until all 8 Zoombinis have passed. After 2 Zoombinis slide down the hill with snowboards, Norfs emerge guarding the paths. If a Zoombini runs into a Norf, he will gripe and threaten to close down the slopes. If Zoombinis run into Norfs too many times, they will close the slopes and Zoombinis at the top of the hill return to the snowy village. Boolie Boggle Pinballs are incorporated to change the sad Boolies to happy Boolies. Each Zoombini has a sailboat for the Boolies to ride in. Two Boolies ride in the Not So Easy level, three Boolies in the Oh So Hard level, and four in the Very Hard level. The player must be careful or else there will be no more pinballs and the Zoombinis will have to collect the Boolies again. Booliewood Once the Boolies with smiles are gathered, the Zoombinis send them to their hometown. The population of Boolies is shown in the mould of the Grand Boolie Boolie. When the mould is filled up with Boolies, the mayor finally returns to Booliewood and the town is back to life again. The Zoombinis celebrate by going on rides, eating food, and spending much of the time with their new friends. However, once all the Boolies have been gathered and the Grand Boolie Boolie is back in Booliewood, the player cannot free anymore Zoombinis from Zoombiniville and play any of the previous levels, so this is the end of the game. Cast *Tress MacNeille as Binky **Tom Kenny as Norf with Blue Hat **Jeff Bennett as Norf with Yellow Hat **Carlos Alazraqui as Norf with Green Hat **Russi Taylor as Norf with Red Hat **Frank Welker as Additional Norfs **Scott McNeil as Boolies **Corey Burton as the Narrator Category:Zoombini Games